


we have to stop meeting like this

by sympa (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 1000 word chapters, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, Drama, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, THIS IS SET IN LONDON OR SOME SHIT, WHOOPS FORGOT TO SAY, and cant make promises rip me, bcus im lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sympa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wen junhui likes to party (which always ends up bad for him)</p><p>xu minghao likes to study (which always ends up bad for him)</p><p>the walls are as thin as paper (which always ends up bad for them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introductions

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr:
> 
> 'the walls in this apartment building are really thin and you were trying to study but I kept sneezing so now you're at my door with a box of tissues and goddamnit you’re hot and I look gross right now'
> 
> every chapter will be really short but i will get to the point i promise (ง'̀-'́)ง

The moment Jun walked back into his apartment building, he knew he was screwed. Everything went wrong as soon as he agreed to go outside on a cold winter day, and go skinny dipping with his friends. Fuck. Why did he do these things? But no time for regrets, all he could do now was cover himself in 20 blankets and hope for the best. His roommate, Wonwoo, was probably somewhere in the library fucking his boyfriend, the kid next door. Thank god- the walls were so thin in the dormitories, practically everyone could hear them when they were in the dorms. Jun laughed at the thought of them in the library, probably eating each other’s faces out.

Though the thought lifted his spirits up a bit, Jun couldn’t help but sulk in misery as he sneezed violently. It was almost 1 AM, and everyone was most likely asleep or up studying. After all, exams were coming up soon, and everyone wanted to die. His sneezes probably sounded off into the room next door, which was coincidentally home to Wonwoo’s boyfriend.

Jun hoped that no one was there at the moment. He didn’t remember if the man had a roommate, and prayed to God that no one was in there. After another series of violent coughing, the Chinese man decided that it was probably time for him to head to sleep.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, three knocks sounded off from the door. He groaned. Swearing, he dragged himself and his piles of blankets over to the door, lazily unlocking and opening it. “Wonwoo you mad bitch why the hell did you come back so lat-"

Oh. It wasn’t Wonwoo. Nor his piteous boyfriend. Instead, it was a boy that Jun had never seen before. A boy wielding a box of tissues and a large travel mug. The boy donned glasses, messed up hair, and an unbuttoned shirt. Jun was speechless.

“Hey uh… Sorry for coming so late, but are you okay? I could kind of hear you from my room.” The boy pointed to the room next door. Of course, there had to be a person there. Apart from being half-awake, Jun could make out parts of the boy’s face. Shit, he was cute. “Anyways, I brought some tissues and some soup,” The boy pointed out, lifting the mug.

  
After squinting a few times, Jun groggily nodded. “Come in, I guess.” He muttered, gesturing inside and moving to the side. The boy muttered a ‘thanks’ before walking in, and placing the mug and tissues on the coffee table nearby. Jun motioned to the couch, where the boy took a seat.

Crashing down on the couch, he took a tissue, blowing his nose into it. He probably looked like a fool. After crumpling it up into a ball and throwing it into the waste basket next to the TV, he leaned back into the couch, closing his eyes.

“Thanks,” Jun dully said, patting the boy on the head. He couldn’t tell if the boy was flustered or not. “What’s your name again? Sorry, never really got the chance to introduce ourselves.” He opened his left eye, looking at him.

“Oh yeah! Sorry, Mingyu and I are always out. We should’ve introduced ourselves a long time ago.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s Minghao by the way. People just call us Ming squared.” Minghao said, playfully rolling his eyes.

Minghao? Sounded Chinese. Probably was, judging by the way he said it. That would be nice, actually. Then they could both talk shit about how Wonwoo was a loud mess and how Mingyu moaned like a goddamn seal. Hah. Minghao didn’t seem like the type to do that though.

Jun watched as Minghao opened the mug, the scent of chicken noodle soup flooding his nose. Damn. The boy could cook too? What a keeper. “Ah, here! It’s something I made real quick. I usually make it when I have a cold so…” He trailed off handing the mug and a small plastic spoon to Jun.

After staring at the boy, he took the mug, saying his thanks and stuffing his face in the canister. After a quick minute, Jun finished it, setting the mug on the table. Jun turned his head to see the boy staring at him, and immediately getting flustered as they both made eye contact.

“It’s really good.” Jun exclaimed, mouth still full of noodles. Minghao smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

“I’m glad you liked it!” He vocalized, taking back the mug and putting the cap back on. After a few awkward moments of silence, Minghao stood up, clearing his throat. “Uh. I think I should be going now.” He explained, running a hand through his hair. He looked down, and embarrassedly buttoned up his shirt.

Jun waited a few moments before agreeing. “Yeah…” He muttered, also standing up and guiding the other towards the door. They both stood near the door way, uncomfortably staring at the floor or the wall. Jun was still half-asleep- the soup had helped a bit, but all Jun wanted to do was lie down on the floor and sleep.  
So that’s what he did.

Letting his body crash into the boy, they both toppled to the floor, Minghao yelling out swears. So now Jun was on top of Minghao, both face to face and breathing heavily. It would’ve been even more romantic if Jun wasn’t almost asleep and Minghao wasn’t pushing his hands from underneath Jun’s chest.

Suddenly, the door opened. A voice could be heard as the door creaked open, a crack of light coming in from the hallway. “Okay! See you soon.” A male’s deep voice could be heard, followed by the stop of footsteps.

The two Chinese boys turned around to see who it was. It was Wonwoo. Of course. Perfect timing. Before eyeing them a bit, Wonwoo turned his head around, pointing to the hallway. “Should I leave or-“ He awkwardly laughed, shuffling out of the doorway. Both of the boys got up quickly, acting as if nothing had happened. They both made eye contact before Minghao left abruptly, saying a quick ‘thanks’ before running to his own dorm.

Wonwoo turned to face Jun, which was only returned with a shrug.


	2. don't drink kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd encounter

It had been a few months since the encounter. Nothing else had happened since then. It was almost as if the two boys had never met each other before. Sure, a few glances were exchanged in the hallways, but it was brushed off as a coincidence. Jun would wake up every morning to the sound of an alarm clock. It wasn’t his, obviously, as it was coming from the other room. As he said, the walls were thin in the dorms.

When Jun did steal a glance at the boy though, he would grin at him, resulting in the boy turning his head away, covering his eyes with his free hand. He would see a small smirk growing on his face, before the sea of students rushed into the hallways to get their books. 

It wasn’t a big deal. Even if Jun did enjoy the company of another foreigner, he didn’t always need to be around him. Especially since the last meet. After the incident it had took Jun a few weeks to convince Wonwoo that he and Minghao were not in a sexual relationship. During that time, a few rumors had spread about the two. Huh. Maybe that’s why they never talked anymore. 

“Hey! Are you even listening?” Jun was suddenly brought back to the real world, brought by none other than Kwon Soonyoung, his past roommate and good friend. Sure, Jun was thoroughly annoyed at him sometimes, but it was all for the best. They couldn’t stay mad at each other long.

Before raising an eyebrow, Soonyoung groaned. “Whatever. We’re going out today, wondering if you were coming.” He casually put out, taking out his hand from his pocket in a frivolous manner. “It’s Friday anyways, you should come… What am I saying, you always come.” He joked, softly punching Jun in the shoulder.

Rolling his eyes, Jun punched the younger one in the stomach, making him lunge forward and curse. “Tch- Of course I’m going. The last time I missed out you guys almost choked Seungcheol to death. Too bad I had to miss it.” He mused, a hint of regret in his voice. “Would’ve payed to see that.”

Leaping up from his chair, Soonyoung shrugged. “Pfft. It was great. Drunk Seungcheol is something everyone would pay to see.” He said the last words with some sort of questioning tone, before leaving the classroom. 

…

“Dude, how many fucking drinks did I have…” Jun muttered groggily, putting a hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder. The younger man looked over his shoulder, a look of disgust momentarily plastered on his face. After realizing who the person was, his expression changed. 

“Knowing you? Probably a dozen. We’ll never know.” He muttered, taking a sip from his plastic cup (which held sparkling water). After side-eyeing the man, Jun walked away, putting a hand to his head. God, it was throbbing like a bitch. He hoped that there was enough time to make it back to the dorms. 

Sliding into the bathroom, he surveyed the area. Thank god it was empty. He opened a stall before locking himself in it, sitting on the toilet and contemplating why he had even gone to the party. A few minutes passed and the Chinese man felt like throwing up. The pounding in his head didn’t help at all. 

Slumped over in the seat, Jun heard the door creak open. Ugh. He’d have to wait till the person left for him to get out. Thanks for the timing, person. The sounds of shoes on the tile floor resounded off the walls, making an echo effect. He made sure that if the person were to look under the stalls, then they wouldn’t see him.

The person turned the faucet on, letting the water run for a few seconds. They cupped their hands, splashing water onto their face, letting in trickle down onto the floor. Jun heard a sigh come from the person, before opening their phone to dial someone. He heard 3 rings before the person decided to hang up. Another sigh followed.

A loud bang came from the entrance of the bathroom- the door had been slammed open. “Bitch!” A gruff voice could be heard, almost screaming, but not quite. It seemed to be directed towards the person who had previously entered. College fights were not common, especially at parties. Jun had seen some before, but never had been the sole witness.  
“Ugh. Really? This is stupid.” The other called out, Jun could recognize the soft voice as none other than his neighbor, Minghao. He had always thought that the boy looked weak, but the way he had said the words caused Jun to have some doubts about that theory. “Can you just go away? It’s been a pretty bad day.”

A moment of silence- Jun guessed the other was surprised by the tone and attitude of Minghao. The footsteps got louder, finally arriving to where Minghao stood. Jun looked through the crack of the stall. He could only see Minghao’s body, dangling in the air, his shirt collar being held by the person. Fuck. If Minghao died then it would be Jun’s fault.  
Except he didn’t do anything. He stayed in the stall, dumbfounded, watching as the other shoved the boy against the wall, sending a blow to his stomach. Jun could see the anger Minghao’s eyes. It was a wonder why he didn’t do anything. But Jun couldn’t look anymore, he had to do something. It appeared that someone had dropped to the ground while he was planning what to do. A few more punches were delivered, followed by the begs and pleas of another.

Jun finally unlocked the stall door, stepping outside. He looked to the side, where Minghao was now standing over a man’s body, blood coming from his face- somewhere. A pained expression was on his face, as he went over to the sink to wash his hands. The boy had probably realized that Jun was there, but didn’t say anything. 

It was a signal for him to leave. So that’s what he did. Walking up to the door, he slowly opened it, returning back to the party. Fuck. What just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha well today i'm going to treat you guys to 2 chapters- mostly because i fiNALLY GOT OVER MY WRITER'S BLOCK PRAISE BE. but yeah i'll probably get the second one up in a few hours??? i hope you guys enjoy this, mostly because i have no idea where i want this fic to go??? maybe drama and angst but mostly drama. but i live for badass minghao (which i didn't even portray correctly here rip me)


	3. astronomy? really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAMN WONWOO BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE AWKWARD TIMING

Covering his ears with the pillow that was placed next to him, Jun groaned. Of course, his roommate was and his boyfriend were at it again. God why couldn’t they be quiet for once. It annoyed him so much. Every week he had to go through the pains of this shit. He had contemplated switching roommates once, but then again, who would take him as a roommate? Nearly everyone was already paired up, and frankly, he didn’t want to go through the troubles of having to meet someone new.

So there he was, sprawled on his bed, holding a pillow to the sides of his head, complaining about the quality of the dorm rooms. The most logical change would be for Wonwoo and Mingyu to live together. But then that would mean that he and Minghao would have to share a dorm too. Jun was also 99.999% sure that Minghao hated his guts now, as he wouldn’t even look at him from across the room anymore.

Jun didn’t dwell on the incident that much. At least the guy on the floor hadn’t died. Did he? Jun really didn’t know. Even though he did miss the flustered expressions of Minghao, there was no regrets there. All he had did was get wasted, and then retreat to the bathroom. There was no way that Jun could’ve ever realized what would’ve happened.  
Would it be better to just leave? After all, the couple wasn’t in his room- but the other. He could just go to the classroom, do some studying for once in his life. Hah. Like that was going to happen. The last time he even stared at a book, everything went wrong. 

Yeah. He had to leave. The noises were getting louder, and he swore that they were right against the wall. Jun could even hear the bedframe slamming into the wall. Dragging himself off of the bed, he stood up, walking slowly towards the door. Unlocking it, he was surprised to find Minghao at the other end, hand in the air, looking like he was about to knock on the door.

“Oh- were you leaving?” He hesitantly said, quickly looking over his back. “Sorry, I’ll go now.” He murmured, taking a step back to leave. Jun panicked. He didn’t know why he had missed the other so much. It was unlike him. I mean- he wasn’t gay. He knew this. Totally not gay. But right now, he just wanted to hang out with Minghao for a while.  
Grabbing the boy’s wrist, he pulled him a bit closer. “No, it’s fine. I really wasn’t go anywhere… Er, I was taking out the trash?” He offered, pulling him inside. “Anyways, stay a bit.” He smiled, noting the piles of papers in his hand, along with a few pencils and pens sticking out of his breast pocket. “While we’re at it, you should totally help me with my homework.” Jun snickered, closing the door behind them.

It wasn’t even a joke. It was petty, Jun didn’t even know why he laughed at it. But then, Minghao laughed. He laughed with him. Jun was frozen. It was the first time he had heard him genuinely laugh. It was the most beautiful thing he had heard before. His voice was so soft, so delicate. His smile and aura radiated off him, shining everywhere. God, it was majestic.

“Are you okay?” Minghao said with a concerned tone, as Jun had stopped in place after hearing him laugh. Shaking his head, Jun continued to walk. He muttered something incoherent- about sins? Anyways, it didn’t matter now. 

Minghao set his piles of homework onto a coffee table, taking out a few pens from his pocket. Uncapping one with his teeth, he picked a sheet of paper up, and began graphing something that Jun had no idea what to call. “Thanks for letting me stay. Mingyu is really loud sometimes. They’re also on my bed too.” He sighed, continuing to scribble on the sheet, words muffled by the cap in his mouth. 

Shuffling through drawers, Jun finally found homework that was probably due a few weeks ago. Oh well, he had only started the drafting part- which was not that good on his side. Taking a seat next to Minghao, he took a pencil from the other’s pocket, startling him a bit. Jun ignored this, writing down ‘The Reasons for the Complexity of the Universe’.  
Minghao paused, peering over his shoulder to look at what Jun was writing. “Astronomy?” He questioned, sticking his pen out at Jun. Raising an eyebrow, Jun responded. 

“Yeah. At least that’s what I’m majoring in. Pretty boring, huh.” He shrugged, continuing to brainstorm. He didn’t understand why the Chinese boy was so interested in this. After all, ever since he had told the gang about his major, they would all joke about him, calling him ‘star boy’ or whatever stupid thing they could think of. 

Minghao laughed again, setting his pen and cap down. “Are you kidding? I’m majoring in fucking Mechanical Engineering. At least you get to look at the sky. All I see is metal scraps and oil stains.” He chuckled again, shaking his head. “I make it sound like I’m a car repairman.” He muttered, putting a hand to his face, covering his eyes.  
What was this man’s sense of humour. It didn’t matter though, he looked beautiful while laughing, and that was all that really mattered to Jun. Maybe if he just leaned forward a bit, he could get a better look at the other’s smile. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. 

It was just like before. Both their faces were so close to each other. They were practically inches away. If one of them moved forward just a sliver, then that would be it. But none of them did. It was either Jun’s reluctance or Minghao’s embarrassment, no one knew. Everything that was in Jun’s brain at that moment was blocked out. This was it.  
Jun moved his hand and placed on the right side of Minghao’s face, cupping it. He felt the boy flinch, but other than that, nothing else happened. Any moment now, really. Who knew when Wonwoo would come back from his little session.

Actually speaking of Wonwoo, there he was! Right on time. The door was open, and there he was, standing in the hallway, both hands covering his face.  
“Not again.” He muttered, shutting the door and walking back into the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i say i overcame my writers block???? hahahahhah im so funny im gr8 with jokes (but here is the chapter as promised), also if someone is good with formatting, please save me. i dont understand ao3 and i will cry


	4. sappy romances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jun and minghao are dtf

The pattern continued for a few months, the endless round of teasing and cockblocking from others Wonwoo. There was still no answers from the event that had occurred in the bathrooms, but Jun didn’t care for it anymore. There was some sort of lust for an intimate relationship. After all, this was college. Relationships were practically mandatory.   
It was a normal Saturday night. Since the semester was coming to an end, and most people were leaving for the summer, it was declared that an all-nighter was to take place. ‘The gang’ had all gathered at Joshua’s place, since he didn’t live in the dorms and had the cleanest condo that would could ever imagine. Such things were expected from the teacher’s pet. Everyone had ignored his complaining, except for Jeonghan, who politely told him that it was for the best apparently. 

They were young, reckless, and maybe a bit immature. It was something so stereotypical, you wouldn’t think it would have happened. Jun realized that the second time he had encountered Minghao, it had been at a party. Yet the chances of seeing him again were slim. Ultimately, he hadn’t seen Minghao at any other social events. Just the hallways (and the occasional ‘study’ session). Even the chances of spotting him in the hallways were slim, as he was always cooped up, studying or whatever he liked to do in his free time. It bothered Jun that he thought of him so much.

Well, maybe it wasn’t a normal Saturday night. After all, it was the end of the semester and Minghao was standing right in front of him. Oh wait, I forgot to mention that- didn’t I. Well there he was, a glass in hand, swaying a bit, back and forth and using his free hand to grab onto a counter. Jun could see the smallest lip bite, his cheeks immediately flushed. 

God, he's so gay. 

Jun advances towards him, grabbing the other’s wrist and prying the drink from their hand. Both of their eyes are fixed on each other’s. Nothing really happens, but there’s so much tension in the air even Chan stops talking (which says the most). In normal circumstances, Minghao would’ve pried his hands away. But not today. Today was the day that he would let go. Relax for a moment (and have at least ten shots). They ignore everyone around them, both of them finally arriving in a secluded area- the backyard.  
Maybe it wasn’t the ideal place for them to share their first kiss, but it was perfect enough for Jun to laugh about it. The sky was pitch black, and they fumbled and fell onto the grass, both laughing, the odor of alcohol and smoke lingering in the air. 

The next thing Jun knew, his lips were pressed against Minghao’s. The other faintly tasted like vanilla and strawberries. There wasn’t even a hint of alcohol from him. Funny how that worked, huh. He feels Minghao’s lips part, an invitation. He lets him tug on his hair, the sensation of pain driving him crazy. They both pull away, panting and trying to catch their breath. 

And now they’re pulling off their shirts, groping for each other in the night. It’s about 2 AM, and everyone is still up. Most of the people are inside, while Joshua is complaining to Jeonghan about his house getting trashed, while the man plants a kiss on his cheek and tells him to shut up. 

In the end they end up fucking in Joshua’s yard. A nice way to spend the night. After they’re done, it’s almost 4 AM. Half of the people have left, but they’re still out in the yard. A small glimpse of light shines in the distant as they lie on their backs, staring up at the sky. A few words and jokes are exchanged about astronomy, and how Jun wished one day to touch an actual star. Minghao later comments about how cheesy that sounds and that he would probably die trying to go to space. 

Jun starts complaining about how much Minghao studies, it’s more of a joke, but this hits him hard. He starts getting defensive about his studies, and tells Jun that it’s important to him. Jun thinks it’s nothing to get mad about, but apparently this hits the other hard. Soon enough Minghao is walking out the door, and catches a ride back to the dorms. His shirt is still stuck in the bushes, which Jun goes and grabs. 

Before he leaves, Jun catches Wonwoo out of the corner of his eye, giving him a suspicious look. He mutters something to Hansol, and then walks back to Jun. They both leave in his car, saying nothing to each other. 

“Hey- I’m going to go visit Mingyu for a second. I’ll see you in a bit.” Wonwoo calls out to Jun, sitting on the sofa, eating a bag of chips. Jun waves a hand dismissively, a sign for him to leave. Wonwoo closes the door, and Jun is left to his own thoughts. Nothing of the event is in his mind- only the feeling of emptiness. It was gross. He was acting like a giddy schoolgirl, and he hated the feeling. He didn’t understand why he was even feeling this way. 

The only shows on are documentaries and half-baked cartoons, which doesn’t help. The sun’s rising, and it’s already Sunday. At least they didn’t have classes. His legs are sore, and all he really wants to do is sleep and maybe call his parents. Hah. Like that’ll ever happen. 

When Wonwoo comes back, they talk about how Seungcheol hooked up with pretty boy, Hansol got wasted and other things. They both avoid the topic that is bound to come up sooner or later. After a few minutes of them lazily lying on the couch, watching another BBC special, they decide its best of they both get some sleep. 

The sun is up now, and everything is now overlaid with yellows and oranges from the sunlight creeping through the blinds. Jun tells Wonwoo to go to sleep. He does, and Jun stands up, Minghao’s shirt still lying on the lampshade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this is probably the sloppiest thing i've ever written- mostly because i rarely write romance?? i mean the only 2 fics i have on here are romance, so that's not really helping my cause. BUT YEAH i had a bit trouble writing this one and honestly im not happy with it/??? but here you go, my failure


	5. just a notice

ok so since school started i've been in a totally trash dump, and yeah its so fun!!!1111!!!!!1111!!!!one

but tbh this is the end of the fic. thats the ending. i forgot to put it in complete whooPS. (jk tho)  
i guess you'll never figure out what i was trying to do with my shitty writing ahhaha- there was some deep shit going on with minghao my boi but alas

i might orphan this fic, we'll never know

but hey- thanks for reading this fic anyways.


End file.
